Summer Realm
Eleonaris Info about Elonaris here Known Heralds Eglantine: ' Described as appearing as a woman of changling lineage, with pointed ears and swirled markings upon her skin, notably dressed in Dawnish attire that was not red like Eleonaris', but instead green. She appeared in both Brother Adoramus and Brother Luke's True Liao visions (as both Nehemiah and Elisha respectfully) Adoramus, as Luke's guide priest, was able to recognise her as the same herald by her regal tone of speech. Eglantine imparted the information about Lorkon Ironheart and the Wand of Eyes to Luke/Elisha. It was during this time that Elisha's father, Elijah, entered, cursing Eglantine and her queen for causing the death of his other sons for sending them on the same fruitless quest. They fought, and with the strength of Loyalty to his family and Chapter, Elisha struck Eglantine before the vision ended. The Shattered Tower have not seen or heard from her since. '''Hector: ' Also known as General Hector. A fierce, temperamental herald who seems even less easily dissuaded than his lady. He appears to disapprove of mortals and has no shame in speaking his mind, yet will always follow his lady Elonaris' orders no matter how begrudging he may be. He was last seen in an audience with Eleonaris and several members of The Shattered Tower chapter wherein he challenged Brother Creed to a duel in the Summer. (Due to Eleonaris' anger after a season's events, this challenge was withdrawn). Described as a changling of high lineage with red skin wearing Dawnish attire to match his Queen. It is unknown as to whether he has been seen or heard from since this meeting. 'Elaine: ' A female herald of changling appearance, often seen wandering about Anvil with the intention to pass on information from her lady's court. She is recognised by her Dawnish attire, a white dress with a red and gold split tabard over the top. She is pleasant enough to approach and seems to serve as a messenger on Eleonaris' behalf. She has been seen for several seasons in the past few years throughout Anvil. Most notably speaking with Corvus of Auric Horizon during the Winter of 379YE (while still in the position of Archmage of Summer) in the Urizen camp and again in the Dawnish camp in the summer of 380YE. Jaheris Info about Jaheris here Known Heralds '''Lorkon Ironheart ' '(aka: "Twatface") The Singer (unofficial title) Cathan Canae is a salty bitch. Icebear: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Meraud Info about Meraud here Known Heralds The Battlemage: The Loremaster: name: The Sisters ''(unofficial title) These two heralds appear much like their master, with gold skin featuring blue swirls and wearing gold Urizen-esque attire. They appear as twins, walking in step, both clasping the same golden apple between them. They appear to serve as messengers on behalf of their master. They show little emotion or personality, seeming otherwise calm and merely a means to hand over and take on information. Barien Info about Barien here Known Heralds '''Castellan: ' Aben-nuath Info about Aben-nuath here There are currently no known heralds of Aben-nuath, though it is suggested they may be a herald of Barien. Sharaz the Titan Also possibly known as the Adamant. The Grimani possess a ritual text that allows the use of his heralds - the kolkovs to build better and stronger fortifications. Rhianos Also known as 'The King/Queen/Regeant of the Eternal Sea'. Lady of the Lake There is little The Shattered Tower knows about the Lady of the Lake since she was first heard of. However, it is believed Bedevere of Dawn has spoken to her. It is believed she makes her home within the Semmerlak. Category:Summer Coven